SEKUEL SECRETLY LOVING YOU - JinKook FF
by Tae-V
Summary: "Aku menyukai Jungkook.." sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba, membuat keempat sahabatnya yang ada disitu refleks membelalakan kedua mata mereka, terutama Jin. Jin, Jungkook, Taehyung, Yoongi (figuran/? : Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon) #JinKook
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Sekuel Secretly Loving You**

 **Cast: Jin, Jungkook, Taehyung, Yoongi (figuran/? : Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon) #JinKook**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: One Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Tak terasa sudah dua tahun berlalu. Jungkook sudah menyelesaikan masa-masa SMA nya dan bersiap memasuki bangku kuliah.

Selama dua tahun ini, Jin selalu memperhatikan Jungkook. Perasaannya kepada Jungkook tidak berkurang sedikitpun, justru ia semakin jatuh cinta pada keimutan Jungkook.

"Hyeong~ Jin hyeong~" panggil Jungkook ketika Jin sedang memasak di dapur. Jin menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook sedang tersenyum memasuki dapur.

"Wae, Jungkookie?" tanya Jin sambil tersenyum ke arah Jungkook.

"Jin hyeong~ Taehyung hyeong mengajakku ke taman bermain nanti sore~" Kedua bola mata Jungkook terlihat begitu berbinar-binar karena senang.

"Oh~ Pergi sana~ Jangan lupa bawakan hyeong oleh-oleh ya~" sahut Jin sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook yang sudah berdiri disampingnya itu.

"Masak apa hari ini hyeong?" sahut Jungkook sambil mengintip ke panci yang tengah berada di atas kompor.

"Samgyetang~ Musim hujan begini enak makan yang hangat-hangat kan~" sahut Jin sambil mengiris-iris daun bawang.

"Kau tidak mau ikut ke taman bermain, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap wajah Jin.

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil fokus mengiris-iris daun bawang itu. "Pergi saja dengan Taehyung, aku nanti sore ada janji dengan Yoongi, dia minta ditemani membeli sepatu."

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah~ Nanti kalau sudah matang ayamnya panggil aku ya hyeong~" Jungkook berjalan ke dalam kamarnya.

Setelah masakannya matang, Jin memanggil semua yang ada di dorm untuk berkumpul di ruang makan dan memakan sarapan mereka pagi itu.

Seperti biasa, keributan selalu terjadi setiap mereka bertujuh berkumpul untuk makan.

* * *

Siang itu, Jimin mengajak Jungkook untuk menemaninya membeli es krim di mini market dekat dorm. Sementara yang lain duduk-duduk bersama di ruang utama.

"Aku menyukai Jungkook.." sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba, membuat keempat sahabatnya yang ada disitu refleks membelalakan kedua mata mereka, terutama Jin.

"Uhuk!" Jin terbatuk karena mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung barusan.

"Kau serius Taehyung a?" sahut Namjoon sambil memegang bahu Taehyung. Dengan penuh keyakinan, Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan?" sahut Hoseok dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu~ Entah kenapa kalau aku melihat senyumannya, hatiku merasa bahagia~" sahut Taehyung sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Karena itu kau mengajaknya sore ini ke taman hiburan?" sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku sore ini kepadanya~"

"Whoaaaa~ Aku yakin dia pasti akan menerimamu~ Kalian kan sangat dekat.." sahut Hoseok dengan antusias.

"Kalian bahkan tidur sekamar kan~" sahut Namjoon sambil membayangkan hal-hal yang aneh. "Pasti seru kalau kalian pacaran wooo~"

Yoongi memukul pelan kepala Namjoon. "Jungkook masih kecil. Pikiranmu itu ckckck..." sahut Yoongi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat senyuman mesum yang terbentuk di wajah Namjoon.

Jin hanya tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

" _Apa perasaanku terhadap Jungkook selama ini harus berakhir sampai disini?_ " gumam Jin dalam hati sambil menyadarkan kepalanya ke bahu Namjoon.

"Kau kenapa hyeong?" tanya Namjoon melihat Jin tiba-tiba seperti tidak bersemangat. Yoongi diam-diam memperhatikan raut wajah Jin.

Sore itu akhirnya Jin menemani Yoongi membeli sepatu di salah satu Mall dekat dorm mereka sementara Jungkook dan Taehyung pergi berdua ke taman hiburan.

* * *

"Whooaaa~ Ini benar-benar indah hyeong~" teriak Jungkook ketika memasuki taman bermain indoor itu. Jungkook begitu antusias dan langsung menggandeng lengan Taehyung agar segera memulai menaiki wahana-wahana permainan yang ada.

Taehyung sangat senang melihat Jungkook sebahagia ini. "Kajjaaaa~" teriak Taehyung sambil mengajak Jungkook menaiki wahana rollercoaster.

"Kau tidak takut hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku tidak takut, kau?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku sangat penasaran hyeong, ayo cepat kita main~" Jungkook benar-benar begitu antusias menaiki wahana rollercoaster di hadapannya.

Setelah menaiki wahana rollercoster, mereka menaiki beberapa wahana mengerikan lainnya. Kepala Taehyung mulai terasa pusing tapi Jungkook masih antusias untuk menaiki wahana-wahana lainnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hyeong?" Jungkook cemas melihat wajah Taehyung yang agak pucat.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Selama kau senang, aku ikut senang Jungkook a~"

* * *

Sementara itu, Jin terus termenung mengingat Jungkook yang begitu dicintainya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu itu sedang berduaan dengan Taehyung.

"Hyeong, kau daritadi termenung terus~" sahut Yoongi sambil mencoba sebuah sepatu converse berwarna merah terang.

"Uh?" Jin menoleh menatap wajah Yoongi.

"Ini, bagus tidak?" sahut Yoongi sambil mengangkat kaki kanannya, menunjukan sepatu yang tengah dicobanya.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Bagus~ Tapi aku rasa lebih bagus yang warna kuning.."

"Yang warna kuning akan kubelikan untuk Jimin~ Warna kuning cocok dengan rambut orange terangnya, Jimin pasti akan terlihat manis dengan sepatu converse warna kuning cerah ini~" sahut Yoongi sambil memberikan sepatu converse berwarna kuning itu kepada penjaga toko untuk dibungkus.

"Kau membelikan Jimin sepatu?" sahut Jin. Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku dan Jimin akan memakai sepatu couple, hanya berbeda warna, hehehe..." sahut Yoongi sambil tertawa.

"Couple?" sahut Jin, tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Yoongi.

"Aku dan Jimin sudah berkencan sejak dua minggu yang lalu hyeong~ Ssst! Tapi kau diam-diam saja, ini masih rahasia!" sahut Yoongi memperingatkan Jin agar tidak membuka mulutnya.

Kedua bola mata Jin membulat dan mulutnya terbuka, terkejut mendengar pengakuan Yoongi.

"Baiklah, aku pilih warna merah, Jimin warna kuning!" sahut Yoongi sambil menyerahkan sepatu converse berwarna merah yang dipilihnya untuk dibungkus juga.

"Hyeong, kau baik-baik saja?" sahut Yoongi sambil menepuk bahu Jin yang masih terkejut.

"Uh~ Iya~" Jin kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada pasangan kedua~" sahut Yoongi.

Jin menundukan kepalanya. "Taehyung dan Jungkook~" gumamnya pelan.

Yoongi menepuk bahu Jin. "Ayo hyeong kita ke kasir. Aku harus membayar.."

* * *

Di taman bermain, Taehyung mulai merasa mual sehingga Jungkook menemaninya duduk di sebuah bangku.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa hyeong?" tanya Jungkook, panik melihat keadaan Taehyung.

"Aku mual Jungkook a~" gumam Taehyung sambil memegang perutnya.

"Perlu kubelikan minuman, hyeong?"

"Tidak usah, kau disini saja temani aku~" sahut Taehyung sambil menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Hyeong, kau kelihatan sangat pucat, ayo kita pulang~" Jungkook semakin merasa khawatir.

"Jungkook a~ Aku mencintaimu... Kau mau kan jadi pacarku?" sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba sambil merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Jungkook.

Jungkook sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Taehyung.

* * *

Yoongi mengajak Jin untuk makan sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah menemaninya membeli sepatu.

Jin terus menerus memikirkan keadaan Jungkook dan Taehyung di taman bermain sore itu sehingga ia sering melamun dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Yoongi padanya.

"Ah hyeooong! Kau kenapa sih?" gerutu Yoongi karena merasa Jin sedang berada di dunianya sendiri.

"Ah, maaf Yoongi a~ Aku sedang ada pikiran.." Jin menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa hyeong? Sini cerita, siapa tahu bisa kubantu..."

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jungkook? Kau menyukainya kan?" sahut Yoongi.

Jin spontan membelalakan kedua matanya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Sifatmu sangat mudah kutebak hyeong~ Kau begitu memperhatikan Jungkook sejak dulu.. Aku bisa lihat dari sinar matamu setiap menatapnya." sahut Yoongi sambil mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, menunjukan kepada Jin seberapa cerdas dirinya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" gumam Jin sambil memainkan sendok kecil yang ada di gelas minumannya.

"Mengapa tidak daridulu kau nyatakan cintamu padanya hyeong?" tanya Yoongi sambil menggigit sepotong ayam di tangannya.

"Aku takut dia belum mengerti perasaanku padanya~" gumam Jin, masih sambil memainkan sendok kecil itu.

"Ayo kita kesana hyeong! Cepat habiskan minumanmu~" sahut Yoongi sambil menghabiskan makanan di piringnya.

"Kemana?" Jin menatap penuh tanya ke arah Yoongi.

"Taman bermain~ Ayo kita susul mereka..." sahut Yoongi sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue.

Jin dan Yoongi pun bergegas menyusul Taehyung dan Jungkook di taman bermain.

* * *

Jungkook masih terdiam mendengar pernyataan cinta tiba-tiba dari Taehyung.

Kepala Taehyung masih bersandar di bahu Jungkook. "Tadinya aku mau menyatakan perasaanku padamu dengan cara yang lebih spesial, tapi apa boleh buat, kepalaku benar-benar pusing sekarang..."

"Hyeong..." sahut Jungkook sambil berbisik, "Kau bercanda kan?"

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tepat di bola mata Jungkook yang bersinar itu. "Aku serius Jungkook a~ Aku menyukaimu sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.. Makanya aku mengajakmu kesini.. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu... Kau juga menyukaiku kan?"

"Hyeong..." Jungkook langsung memeluk tubuh Taehyung dengan erat.

* * *

Jin dan Yoongi tiba di taman bermain tepat ketika Jungkook memeluk Taehyung,

Sekujur tubuh Jin terasa lemas. Rasanya dunia di sekitarnya seolah berputar. Jin refleks menggenggam bahu Yoongi agar ia tidak terjatuh.

Jin dan Yoongi terus menatap Jungkook yang sedang memeluk Taehyung dari kejauhan.

"Ayo kita pulang Yoongi a~" gumam Jin sambil menundukan kepalanya namun Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, kita akan tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ini~" sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Tak lama kemudian Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dari Taehyung dan menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung menundukan kepalanya dan terlihat sangat lemas.

"Kau benar tidk apa-apa kan hyeong?" Jungkook cemas melihat keadaan Taehyung seperti itu. Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

Yoongi langsung menarik tangan Jin agar menghampiri Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jungkook terlihat sangat terkejut melihat kedatangan Yoongi dan Jin.

"Taehyung hyeong mual dan pusing karena terlalu banyak menaiki wahana-wahana yang menyeramkan~" sahut Jungkook.

"Jin hyeong, antarkan Jungkook pulang sana~ Aku akan membawa Taehyung ke rumah sakit.." sahut Yoongi sambil membopong tubuh Taehyung.

"Uh?" Jin terlihat sangat kebingungan.

"Sana~" Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jin da Jungkook agar mereka pulang bersama.

Jin dan Jungkook menaiki sebuah taxi untuk kembali ke dorm mereka.

"Taehyung menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" tanya Jin tiba-tiba. Jungkook terlihat sedikiti terkejut sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tadi siang Taehyung bilang akan mengutarakan perasaannya padamu..." sahut Jin sambil menatap ke luar jendela, hujan turun tiba-tiba di luar sana.

"Iya... Barusan Taehyung hyeong mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku..." sahut Jungkook sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Mengapa kau tak menemaninya ke rumah sakit? Dia kan pacarmu sekarang.." gumam Jin, masih sambil menatap hujan di luar sana.

"Aku menolaknya~" gumam Jungkook pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Uh?" Seketika kedua bola mata Jin terbuka lebar sambil menoleh menatap wajah Jungkook.

"Aku menolaknya~" sahut Jungkook sambil salah tingkah memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Mengapa?" tanya Jin.

"Ada orang lain yang aku cintai hyeong~ Sejak lama aku menyukai orang itu..." Jungkook menghela nafas.

"Oh... Siapa?" sahut Jin sambil menundukan kepalanya. "Apa Jimin?" tanya Jin.

"Bukan~" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?" tanya Jin sambil menatap wajah Jungkook lagi.

"Kau hyeong..." jawab Jungkook sambil menundukan kepalanya, wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Uh?" Jin kembali membelalakan kedua matanya menatap Jungkook.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu.. Kau selalu memperhatikan dan merawatku dengan baik.. Aku menyukaimu hyeong.." gumam Jungkook sambil menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah dengan sempurna.

"Aku bingung harus bagaimana dengan perasaanku makanya aku memutuskan bercerita kepada Yoongi hyeong, dan kata Yoongi hyeong apa yang aku rasakan ini tidak salah~" sahut Jungkook lagi.

" _Pantas tadi Yoongi terus memaksaku pulang bersama Jungkook! Ternyata ia tahu kalau Jungkook juga menyukaiku?_ _Dasar Yoongi kurang ajar! Mengapa ia tidak memberitahukan padaku kalau Jungkook juga menyukaiku!_ " gumam Jin dalam hati.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Jungkook a~ Sejak lama..." sahut Jin. "Makanya hatiku sangat sakit melihatmu memeluk Taehyung tadi, aku kira kau menerima cintanya..."

Kali ini Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Jin yang tengah menatapnya.

"Aku memeluk Taehyung hyeong untuk mengatakan maaf karena tidak bisa menerima perasaannya... Apalagi kondisinya sedang tidak fit... Aku.."

Sebelum Jungkook menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibir Jin sudah menyentuh bibirnya. Jin tidak butuh mendengar penjelasan apapun.

Pernyataan Jungkook bahwa Jungkook juga mencintainya sudah menjadi jawaban yang cukup bagi Jin untuk segera melumat bibir pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Dan mereka terus asik bercumbu di bangku belakang walaupun sang supir taxi sudah berkali-kali berdeham karena terganggu dengan desahan-desahan yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

-END-

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Note: FF gaje jadi lagi XD maaf kalo sekuelnya kurang sesuai ekspektasi para readers ya /bows/ sebenernya akhir-akhir ini lagi banyak banget tugas euy, jadi agak susah bikin FF. Tapi saya inget janji saya ke readers mau bikinin sekuel ini, makanya dengan segala keterbatasan yang saya punya, saya berusaha sekuat jiwa dan raga bikin ini sekuel :) semoga cukup menghibur ya :) thx udah nyempetin baca, jangan lupa reviewnya :) /bows/**


	2. Reply For Review

**MAAF YA ALL, BARU SEMPET BALES2IN REVIEW YANG MASUK /bows/**

 **Reply for review:**

 **Yeka : auuuuw~ jadi malu dibilang bagus :) thx ya pujiannya :) yeka baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? salam kenal :) thx udah nyempetin baca dan review yaaa :)**

 **YulJeon : long time no see yuljeon aaaa~ jinkook khilapd, lupa lagi pada di taxi wkwkw XD taehyung setrong kok :p**

 **DozhilaChika : sejauh ini belum kepikiran bikin sekuel dari sekuel chik XD "** ** _Endingnya, ceritanya, couplenya.. semua cute_** **" whoaaa~ thx bgtttt pujiannya chik sini peluk dulu/? {} #abaikan XD wayolo, jangan2 mereka emang ada apa2nya beneran #eh/? :) "** ** _tapi, beneran.. FF ini bagus banget. Gumawo Tae-V baby_** **" ASLI SAYA TERHARU BACA REVIEW KAMU INI :) thx thx a lot pujiannya ya chik~ padahal saya ngerasa masih banyak kurangnya.. tapi alhamdulillah kalo bisa ngehibur :)**

 **Xihanvi947 : seems that its 1st time kamu review di ff saya ya? salam kenal :) thx udah nyempetin baca dan review yaaa :) jinkook manis? saya juga manis/? #abaikan XD**

 **Park In Jung : WAZEKKKKK GW DINOTIS INJUNG SUNBAE WANJIIIIRRRRRR SUNBAE TERCINTAAAAA /pasang petasan yang sekali ejedor 5juta harganya/ THX UDAH NYENTUH FF GAJE SAYA SUNBAE :* kalo menurut pendengaran saya dari nonton variety shownya bangtan sama gatsepen, justru yg bener itu hyeong bukan hyung... atau kuping gw yg cureg yak?**

 **QQkyukyu : longtime no see qqkyuuuuu~ wkwkw iya jinkook khilap masih di taxi main nyosor kayak cupang waks iya emang sengaja dibikin alur seolah yoongi sedikit naksir jin buat nipu2 dikit untung kamu ketipu #eh/? XD**


End file.
